


Come On Baby, Light My Fire

by tankie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst, Fighting Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tankie/pseuds/tankie
Summary: Nazi realizes that he's the key to get the flame started back up in Commie's heart after the departure of Ancom from the Extremists.
Relationships: Authoritarian Unity, Authright/Authleft, Commie/Nazi, Statist Unity
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Come On Baby, Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for the degeneracy you are about to witness. i'm especially sorry to jreg (also i didn't have a beta for this and wrote it at like 3am so please forgive me for any mistakes ;_; )

It was another seemingly average day at the Extremist’s Headquarters, based in the house Ancap had left behind for them after settling in Ancapistan. Nazi was preoccupied with his daily routine of playing Black Ops and calling 12 year olds slurs, while Tankie sat in the dining room and drank away his miseries with vodka. The authoritarians had found themselves in this daily rhythm after the libertarians had departed from their quest to vanquish centrism for good. Rather than berate Tankie for his vulnerability, Nazi distracted himself with crushing the spirits of the youth to take his mind off the disgust he felt for the communist’s emotions, and Tankie revelled in this opportunity to fully envelop himself in the pain he felt from the absence of Ancom. 

Tankie set the bottle of vodka down to place his head in his hands. Deep down, he knew that it was pathetic of him to be so miserable over the loss of Ancom. He knew that Stalin and Mao would be rolling in their graves at the sight of such a powerful ideology caving into his weaknesses so easily and completely. In spite of this inner conflict, though, he led a single tear roll down his cheek and pathetically splat against the wooden dining table below him. He grimaced, and as he began to lift his head back up to take another swig of his drink, he heard a familiar set of footsteps approaching. Tankie looked over to the doorframe and locked eyes with Nazi, chills running down his body. 

Nazi’s eyes glistened with nothing but pure discontent with the miserable display he saw before him. “You’ve become so weak, Commie. Look at you, in shambles over some fucking degenerate anarchist.” He sneered, stepping closer to him as Tankie looked up at him with wide eyes. “We’ve no time for your dawdling.” 

Tankie sat in stunned silence for a moment, before finally finding his words for a response. “I do not need you stating the obvious for me,” was all he could manage, letting out a resigned sigh and reaching for his vodka, taking a swig and letting the familiar burning sensation in his chest take him to a better place. Of course he knew this was pathetic. There was a time where his heart was fiercer and colder than the worst Siberian winter, but that ice had been melted by the sunshine that was Ancom, and then subsequently shattered when qi left. 

“If it’s so obvious, Commie, then why haven’t you done anything to fix it? This has been going on for weeks and you can’t seem to shake yourself out of this complacency in your misery.” The venom behind Nazi’s words were apparent, and he inched ever closer into Tankie’s personal space. 

Tankie pushed himself up out of his seat to tower above Nazi, finally through with listening to his blathering. He slammed the bottle of vodka onto the table so harshly it was a shock to both ideologies that it didn’t shatter. “Enough, Nazi. I do not have patience to listen to your misguided critiques of my emotional state. Get out of my face.” His voice was even, but there was fire in his words. Nazi took a step back so he could look the communist in the face.

“See? That’s the Commie I know. None of that softie leftist nonsense, just fury and determination. Do me a favor and keep it that way.” Nazi started to walk out of the dining room, contented with how riled up he’d made the communist, but was stopped in his tracks by a firm grip on his arm. 

“Do you think I say this to you to earn praise? I say this to you so you stop running your mouth!” Tankie’s voice boomed, and Nazi felt something boiling inside of him as the communist spoke. “We are together to stop centrists, nothing more nothing less. Stay out of my personal life and I stay out of yours.” Tankie shoved Nazi away from him, having spoke his piece. 

Nazi dusted himself off and stalked out of the room. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest from that altercation. Something about it reminded him of the good old days… when he and Tankie had worked together long ago. That same flame that had ignited the communist then had been lit again now, all because of Nazi’s prying. He wanted to see more of this beautifully motivated side to the communist. Nazi knew Tankie had been led astray by Ancom, but it hadn’t truly dawned upon him until now that he could help him back onto his path. 

That would have to wait for another day though, as for now, he had a much more pressing issue to deal with. Truth be told, the run in he’d just had with the reinvigorated communist had left Nazi painfully aroused. He felt his erection straining uncomfortably against his tight uniform pants, and felt ashamed and angered by his degeneracy. Leave it to Tankie’s passion to make him feel this way. As he stormed into his room, he experimentally pressed the palm of his hand against his clothed erection, and let out a soft gasp. 

Nazi shut and locked the door behind him and slid out of his pants, flopping back onto his bed and begging to palm against his growing length in his boxers. He toyed with himself like this for a moment, letting his breaths get hotter and his cock get harder until he finally slid his boxers off, his erection springing into the cold air. He winced at the sensation, then wrapped his hand around his dick, starting out with slow pumps and then rapidly picking up the pace to harsh strokes. 

He felt his heartbeat racing as his thoughts ran wild, and he pictured how Tankie would look right now if he were here. He imagined the communist to have his ushanka disheveled or abandoned on the floor, lips parted in concentration as he fucked Nazi silly, pounding into him and using his body like a doll. The flames in the communist’s eyes would be inextinguishable, as he’d rip Nazi apart until he could no longer form coherent thoughts, reducing him to a babbling nonsense. 

Just as he thought his imagination could get no more intense, Nazi felt himself finally climax, getting cum all over himself, his chest heaving, and the tension fully leaving his body. There’s something deeply disturbed inside of me, he thought to himself, immediately feeling disgusted by the events that had just transpired. The communist had done something to his brain that he had thought was undoable. Yet there he lied, covered in his own cum and sickened by his degenerate thoughts. He just hoped that the walls in Ancap’s house were thick enough that Tankie wasn’t able to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> they always say be the change you want to see in the world, and i most certainly wanted to change the lack of authunity in the centricide tag! this is the first fic i've written in like... probably 5 years? so i'm sorry if it's terrible q_q let me know what u think tho! i'm hoping to write a 2nd chapter soon ;;)


End file.
